


The Voice we Loved is Stilled.

by Emaisnialleraf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Goodbyes, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony says darling, Writing doodle, and for some reason i found this tucked away in my google docs, i have never killed a character before, letting go, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Heroes don't live forever; eventually their memories fade away with time.Their last moments will always define who they truly become.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Voice we Loved is Stilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google docs; I am doing some spring cleaning.   
> I have a hard time posting things so now I am honestly just forcing myself to throw as much up as my mind allows. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,   
> I appreciate you.

The man was gasping for breath, sweat streaming down his face and blending with the tears as they just kept coming. Tony had him sat up against the pillows, New York in their view, but Steve just had his set on the man he loved. Out of words he just tried holding on, letting the brown eyes stare back as he struggled to keep himself moving. Tony knew this was it, he wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t happening, and as the hands tightened again on his, pained and desperate, he felt a lump in his throat. 

His free hand raised to brush the hair out of his husband's face, sweat swiped from his brow as he let out a deep breath and a smile. 

“You’re alright, sweetheart.”  
“T-tony-”   
“Shh, you’re okay. Everything's gonna be okay.”  
“L-love you- I love-” He stuttered through his pleas.  
“I love you too, I love you infinitely, my darling.”

“I can’t-It hurts-”  
“Just let it go, it's okay. You can let it go, Steve.”  
The blond shook his head, sobs choking in his throat as he stared deeper into the man’s eyes.   
“You’ll b-be- ok-okay?”  
“I’ll be fine, I’ll be right here the whole time. Everything’s gonna be fine, I promise.”  
He trailed his fingers down the man’s face, holding in their trembles as they swiped a bit of the tears from his vision. There was nothing he could bring himself to do and he fell into the flashes of memories flooding up from the surface.  
"Steven, I love you so much."   
He dropped a gentle kiss against his husbands forehead, holding just a second longer than intended as his eyes fluttered closed.   
After everything he had been through he refused to let his tears take over now, keeping himself together until the end.


End file.
